TP MOMENTS
by TPx100
Summary: ALL TP ONESHOTS! 1: My first Kiss, 2:Real or Unreal, PLZ R N R!
1. My first Kiss!

Ya know ppl? I with these kind of stories happens to me. It will be soo kool. I wish...  
  
Hi peeps hows life? ...... Im pretty sure its good.  
  
Mine? Oh its not that bad.  
  
Why da hek im writing another story? Cuz I want to. its not a crime now is it? No.  
  
In this story the actual GT isn't in here but they are saiyans. Its like a total new thing. PARIS BASHING!  
  
Pan-16 Trunks-17 Goten-17 Marron-16 Bra-15 Uub-17  
  
TP, GM, UB  
  
AND ALSO I was wondering if u guys know a website where I can upload my drawings. I love drawings as well and was wonderin if u can introduce me to a site? My parents wont allow me to have a website and im desperate. I've drawn lots of things which I desperately wana update. Plz? (I mean by like a fanart section, ive tried some websites but they don't update.... :'(  
  
MY First Kiss  
  
The love I feel for you entangles me,   
  
It almost makes me cry.  
  
But you like the girl I call, my enemy.  
  
Please just tell me why?  
  
I tried to think of a poem. I just couldn't think of anything. So I made it a sad love poem. Well I came up with this because it's based on Trunks. Yes well I like him. But he likes another.. It started as a crush... when...  
  
FLASHBACK Authors prov.  
  
He doesn't love me anymore.. Jake, he dumped me! Pan thought to herself as she launched her powerful blows into the wall. Nothing happened, it just bounced back. But I still love him.... Pan thought again as she totally forgot the bean coming back at her.  
  
Why do I say love so easily? "Aaaah!" Pan screamed as she lost control of Bulma's new gravity machine. Pan was testing Bulma's new "Ultimate Machine!" it is a room where you can fight and the gravity goes higher. Its even stronger than Goku. This machine is really for Vegeta and Trunks, but Pan was desperate to try it first. It's been a while since she was fighting. All because of Jake, Pan's boyfriend. Well old boyfriend. She needed to start fighting again. The room automatically beams the blasts right back at the person inside the machine. It was very dangerous.   
  
"Pan get out!" was all Bulma could say. She stood outside of the room looking through the window.   
  
"No..." Pan panted. I HAVE TO GET HIM OFF MY MIND!   
  
"Your going to kill yourself!" Bulma shouted back helplessly. What have I done? she thought to herself.  
  
"I must ... AAAAAAAAAAAAh!!" She screamed. "Why? WHY?!" she shouted out loud. Instantly her eyes started glowing. It soon appeared to be tear coloured aqua blue eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted again receiving another blast from the machine.  
  
"Oh my!?! Honey. Trunks! Come here!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pan screamed once again getting blasted with the blue blast. "No.. Im STRONG!!" She powered once again.. but higher.. a higher level than she ever reached. Her hair glowed into gold as her muscles grew bigger. She was twice her size.  
  
"What woman?" Vegeta asked annoyed with a beer in his hand and a towel rapped around his neck.  
  
"Mum. Wha—you.. you woke me..me .up." Trunks asked sleepily with one eyes closed still yawning.  
  
"Look" Bulma pointed at Pan who was shouting like hell.  
  
Trunks eyes widened open as he saw Pan. "PAN!.. wait is that her?" he shouted. He looked back at Bulma as she nodded. He started banging on the window. "Stop it.. STOP IT!" he shouted as he saw Pan get shot by the horrible beam from time to time.  
  
"Stop brat, it's a new machine. No one can get out. She must do it herself." Vegeta said in a laud serious tone voice.  
  
"Pan..Pan!! Mother, how can Pan get out?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Well she wanted to try this first before you and Vegeta. This machine only opens when you type in the password and.." she looked down.  
  
'Tell me mother! Please! I won't be like Pan and sneak in here!" (A:N wowo hey trunks.. lol) He begged. He couldt stand watching Pan get hurt every blast.  
  
"She changed the PASSWORD!" Bulma shouted as a tear streamed down her face. She started sobbing, "How can I let this happen?"  
  
Luckily the Ultimate machine had a break. It was a 1 min no blast time. Pan panted heavily as she tore off her dangling down bits and pieces of clothes bit.   
  
"hu...uh.. uh...ah...breath...ahh...I feel stronger... im..im a SUPER SAIYAN! YAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYA" Pan started shouting. Jumping up and down.  
  
"PAN PAN!" Trunks shouted. At last he got her attention.  
  
"Wha---?! Oh hey Trunks.. LOOK AT ME!! IM A.." the one minute passed and the beam strucked her. She fell down.  
  
"No.. PAN!" Trunks shouted. He tried every word. That Pan would use. But it didn't work.  
  
He typed:  
  
Videl  
  
Gohan  
  
Trunks  
  
Bra  
  
Goku  
  
Vegeta  
  
Bulma  
  
ACCESS DENIED.  
  
But it didn't work. "What on earth?!" he shouted.  
  
"Hunny, it could be 1 to 3 words" Bulma said worried.  
  
Trunks gave her a sad look, "Then do u know a reason why she came here?" he asked hoping for an answer.  
  
"She said something about Jake.. she seemed sad.." bulma replied.  
  
"I got it!" trunks smiled as it said, Access Accepted.  
  
He typed in  
  
I hate Jake  
  
Yes they broke up!! he thought as he saw the machine turning off. He then saw the door open and ran inside, "PAN!"  
  
Pan stopped screaming. She felt safe again, at last and fell onto the ground. Just as she fell unconscious, she saw Trunks face and said, "Thanks Trunks..."   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Yes that's how I started liking him. But he likes someone else. I could have died but because Trunks saved me, here I am alive and well at school.  
  
I saw you kissing her the other day,  
  
Loving her like the way I love you,  
  
I watched it all, from afar,  
  
But there is nothing I can do.  
  
The teacher told us to write a poem. Im very bad at school even though my dads the principal. I most of the time skip school with Paris, Trunks and my uncle Goten. I know Goten is 17 but he is still my uncle.  
  
Yes yes, Paris is my enemy and Trunks is my long loving crush best friend. Hehehe. Well its like this. Trunks likes Paris and Parislikes Trunks. So obviously they are going out. He says he loves her but how can people say love so easily? Sure you can say u love your family but that's DUH! But I really like Trunks... Ok I say I love him too... I dazed up for thinking how to continue this poem. Ok I really like this class of poetry. Its like a feelings time. I see Trunks, Paris and Goten gesturing me to SNEAK OUT I nodded my head sideways and looked down on the paper. I looked back at the teacher who was snoring. Then I heard a window creak. I looked at Trunks, Paris and Goten and gave them a small smile.   
  
The hurt inside cute me like a knife,  
  
It makes me cry  
  
It makes me want to die,  
  
Why can't you love me instead?  
  
Please just tell me why?  
  
I finished it. I think this is pretty good. I just have to give it to the teacher. I stood up my seat and walked towards the teacher's desk. There he was snoring and dribbling. I placed my works when I saw.. The yearly exams result. Just like I knew it. Im losing my grades. I need to study.  
  
30 minutes has passed and I realised Trunks, Pairs and Goten came back. I tried avoiding them. I really hate Paris. Actually she stole Jake away from me and now Bra is his gf. Bra Briefs is Trunks sister. I like her very much as a friend. If only she was in our year. She is 15 and is one year younger in grade.   
  
AT LAST THE SCHOOLBELLRANG and SCHOOL WAS OVER!! I need to ignore them I SERIOUSLY NEED A TUTOR. I EMAN I HAVE A LOWER SCORE THAN MARRON AND AGES AGO I USE TO BE TOP AT SCHOOL AND WAS CALLED A NERD!!   
  
I walked home when I heard a beep beep. Well you could say a hornk hornk. I swung my head back flickering my hair which always makes Paris jealous. Yes I was correct. It was Trunks and Goten yelling at me to go inside the car. I saw Trunks hand wrapped around Paris shoulders as she looked away from me.   
  
I shook my head sideways and started to walk again. Just as I started walking I felt a tap on my shoulders. It was Trunks begging me to get in. Well.. I cant resist it. He looks soo darn hot when he touches me. I gave him a unsure smile as Goten came out f the car and pulled my hand.   
  
"HEY HEY?!?! Watch it m8!" I said to Goten as loudly as I can. He shook his head while Trunks hooked his arms around me.  
  
'I have ice cream Pan!" I had to give up, I mean they are my friends. NOT PARIS so I jumped into the back seat getting a death glare from Paris. I just smiled back as Goten handed me a ice cream. He started to scream,  
  
"I scream  
  
You scream  
  
We all scream  
  
FOR ICE CREAM!!"   
  
That was all he said until we reached capsule Corp. I took off my jumper which shows the CC corp. shirt which I got from Bulma so I can train easily. Like again I saw Paris taking of hers which just showed her spaghetti top with her bra strap showing. EWW SHE WEARS PINK BRAS!  
  
I still haven't finished my ice cream. Just then I realised that Bra was home crying. I don't know what happened to her but I saw Uub trying to comfort her. Aww how sweet. I walked up to her and asked still licking the ice cream.  
  
"Are you okay Bra?"  
  
"HE .. He dumped me...aaaah..." she sobbed into Uubs shirt.   
  
He shook his head gently. I knew it Paris was cheating on Trunks. That's when the idea sprang to me. I walked towards Paris who was trying to flirt with Trunks. I saw him getting uneasy as I bothered, "Hey Paris?" she sighted and turned her body towards me and said, "what?"   
  
"I really like your shirt! Where did u get it?"  
  
"Oh I got it from this super model store." She said showing off. Yeah right  
  
"I bet it matches with everything"  
  
"Offcourse it does!"  
  
"You know I really like your shirt it just might be better if.." I trailed off. I pasted the ice cream on her shirt which made her scream.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh  
  
PAN!! PAN STOP!"  
  
I smuged the ice cream on her. Her face went all red and furious.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAh Pan stop, Your such a freak!"  
  
"Yeha yeah, I am but you know someday I might just grow out of it, but you, you will never stop being a jerk." I spat out.  
  
This whole time Goten was the only one laughin. I started laughin too.  
  
"No your just a jealous bitch because you love Trunks and he loves me!" she shouted as she started crying over her dirty shirt.  
  
"I like your outfit too but if I try to act like a fidget bitch I try not to look soo constipated!!' I spat out back.  
  
She gave me a death glare. I looked at her right back in the eye.  
  
"I should have known you were cheating on trunks for that Jake guy, you know I had him first even before you and Bra. I never thought u guys would be back together though."   
  
"w-What?" Trunks splurted.  
  
"Big .. Bro?" came a voice. It was Bra. She ran and hugged him.   
  
"Bra .. whats wrong?"  
  
"Jake.. Paris is back with him!" She started sobbing again.  
  
"Why you!" Trunks shouted at Paris. She looked away and said, "Pan is right, I was cheating on you Trunks. I wanted to know how it felt like to have a boyfriend who was rich.."   
  
"OUT GET OUT, NEVER APEAR IN MY LIFE AGAIN!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Paris grunted and walked out of CC and walked home.   
  
"So umm" I said. Trunks now knows.. I like him...  
  
"About what Paris said" he said huskily and came closer.  
  
"I think I can answer that" he whispered in my ear.   
  
I looked at him with somewhat kind of eyes. I can't take this. I think im going to puke.. I'm not used to this. When I was Jakes gf we did nothing just hanged around. This is the first time a guy came soo close to me.. he might kiss me...  
  
"I scream  
  
You scream  
  
We all scream  
  
For ice cream! YIPEEE YAY MARRON AND HER FAMILY IS COMING BACK!" Goten yelled.  
  
"WHAT!?" Trunks and I screamed as I started to blush. Yes, I felt it on my lips. Thanks Goten I owe you one. Trunks... he kissed me... on the lips...ahh.. I didn't puke... I was speechless as Trunks stopped kissing the lips I already miss.  
  
"hehe" was all he can say.  
  
"AHAHHAhA TRUNKS AND PAN KISSED EACH OTHER!!AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Bra shouted.   
  
"Well UUB LIEKS YOU!" I teased. He face went all red as she looked away. HEHEH I got her back!  
  
So that was my first kiss.   
  
Year have passed now but I still sometimes think of puking. Well I guess its natural for a girl like me...  
  
In the end Trunks was my tutor and we both had fun teaching each other things. I have successfully graduated and im in a professional Arts school. I want to be an interior designer. Ive always thought of becoming a fighter but I guess I would have a reputation of killing people.. that's just sad. Im enjoying my life now. With Trunks nothing would break me.   
  
Ive also written another poem.   
  
Best Friends  
  
I never thought that I could get to be more than a best friend to you,  
  
I never did,  
  
But I was wrong  
  
I always thought of the negative and that's how my life went  
  
Until now, u enlightened me.  
  
Your love is my treasure.  
  
I will keep it forever...  
  
(A:N how was it? PLZ REVIEW..!!! This whole thing in the botton bit is kind of true. Well I want it to be true. Ive always wanted to be a fighter. I even had a reputation for being a "Pan alike" as school, My old one. That's how my life went. Until I changed my style my, life, everything. I moved to Australia, grew and coloured my hair dark brown with ash streaks and started getting more close to art and designing! I act more stupid now! :P more like Goten lol)  
  
GALS ONLY  
  
Ya know, ive always been having a crush on guys who I can never be with... Its sad. I like guys who are like Trunks (IN DA DBZ! When he is 13, not a girl lover!) I think he is pretty mature. I wish guys could be like that. But I guess I cant complain cuz I don't know what guys wants form girls.. lol anyways, thanks for ppl who even bothered reading the gals only bit. I just felt like expressing my feeeelings.. lol im going spaz. I have a cold right now, and I have to miss out on school.  
  
I AHE MARTIAL ARTS ON TOMOZ AND I CANT GO TO SCHOOl, I EVEN MISSED OUT ON TENNIS TODAY!!  
  
(PJ I had with friends.  
  
DAVID JONES  
  
Jo: I went to David Jones. (for pplw ho don't know this place it's a store.  
  
Me: WHAT YOU WENT TO DATE JONES?!?   
  
DANCE PARTY  
  
Me:If you were invited to a dance party what would u wear?  
  
Kris: GOTHIC!!!  
  
Me: lol eyah right, id wear White shirt, my school shirt if I cant be bothered changing, and   
  
Kris: Jeans?!  
  
Me smiles: YUP!  
  
MIdNIGHT OCEAN  
  
Sawa: Oh at ngiht I went to the beach and I saw these white things...  
  
ME:OMG AAA WHAT ARE THEY?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sawa: Waves u idiot...  
  
ME: JELLYFISH?!?!?!  
  
Sawa: Waton earth.. I said waves!!  
  
Me: oh I knew that  
  
TEXT CRISIS  
  
Me: Text him/her!!!  
  
Sawa: yeah yeah hold  
  
Me: HURRY!!!!!  
  
Hope ya liked this story and my SPAZ moments. Well bye bye for now... Im soo tired.. I think I should sleep more.... But I have a runny nose... and..  
  
SOZ PPL, I SHOULD I MEAN I MUST LEAVE U GUYS ALONE!!! So like I said be4, plz, anyone give me a site where I can give them my drawings?!?!?!  
  
TTYL!!!!  
  
Tp-FAN-4ever 


	2. Real or Unreal

TP CHANNEL!!

Hi peeps. This is called the TP channel and I will write a story once a month (hopefully) They are all one shots and are NOT related.

This is a story for Panchan1 I think, yeah, well, TP fic and they are babies. Its not that romantic but I thinks its cute! This story is like a chapter of Trunks and Pan. Its like rugrats. This chapter is taken form Rugrats too. Give them a clap!. But this is the TP version. Its like a soap opera. It will be uploaded very randomly at time..

First story!

Real or Unreal?

"Honey, don't worry, you can take these and study the language." Gohan handed Videl the earphone.

"A..Are you sure?"

Gohan nodded.

"But what about the babies.." she trailed off.

"I have cameras all over the room and I will be able to see where the babies are in the TV, don't worry Hunny,"

"I mean.. I could take the language thingy after the babies are all grown so it wont be har.." Gohan put his hand on Videls lips and gestured upstairs where she can study and no one will disturb.

Videl nodded thankfully and went upstairs. Gohan walked to the sofa and put on the tv. "Ah there they are!"

MEANWHILE BABIES.

"Trunksie…can I have my doggy back?" (When they talk about animals they are toy dolls.) Pan asked as she stretched her hand towards Trunks.

'Okay!" he smiled back and handed her the dog.

"waaaaa yay doggy!!' Pan cheered as she started playing.

"Panny?" Trunks asked.

"Yesh?' she answered.

"Can I play with your doggy? I forgot my animals…"

"Yesh shure Trunksie!!" she exclaimed happily..

TV

"Awwww, how sweet!!" Gohan said happily as he switched the channel to "ALIENS!"

"ahahahahahaahh THAT IS SOO NOT TRUE!! IM A ALIEN TOO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" (A:N soz Gohan Fans, but I had to make him funny!)

"AAAAH NO THE MONSTER…" said the TV.

"AAAAH HELP US!!" it said again.

"ahahhah…. ZZZZzzzz" Gohan slept. What a boring movie.. 

BABIES.

20 minutes have passed and Trunks and Pan had still being playing.

"Its getting boring Panny, do you want to see samthin?" Asked Trunks tiredly.

"Ok Trunksie" she said as she stood up and held Trunks hands.

They walked towards the TV lounge when they saw Gohan asleep on the couch.

"Hey Trunksie…Dadda is asleep…" Pan whispered.

Trunks nodded as they both sat down on the mat watching the TV.

"AAAAH HELP!! ALIENS ARE GOING TO KILL US!!" Shouted the TV.

"NOO TRUNKSIE they are taking the people we must hide Daddy before they take him!!' Pan said worriedly.

"Yelp,. Yeah!" said Trunks.

Trunks and Pan ran around the room looking for a blanket. But the drawers nob was too high..

"Ahh.. im not tall enough… noo waaaaaa… what are we going to do…. Waaaaaa" Pan started crying.

"Panny, don't cry.. or else I will cry!!" Turnks said a tear going down his eyes. He looked around and saw the table.

"Panny! LOOK!" he exclaimed and pointed at the table.

"BLANKETS!" they both exclaimed.

Pan stood up with Trunks and ran towards the table.

"Its heavy!" Trunks yelped.

"lets pull harder!" Pan said as they both tried their best. At last the blankets fell down on Trunks and Pan.

"GASHA!" all the ornaments on the table fell down on the other side creating a mess on the ground.

'hehehhe o well!" pan said as they both ran towards the TV lounge.

'lets cover him!" Turnks said quietly.

After they both covered Gohan. The TV changed. It was showing Trunks and Pan. Trunks went off the couch.

"AHh We ARE ON TV!" Trunks explained.

"Heehehhe we look gwad together trunks!" Pan said blushing.

"Heheheh yeah!' Pan jumped after Trunks comment off the couch. As she jumped off, the TV turned back to the ALIENS show.

"Ahhh! Look" Turnks said.

"We really going to die!!" Pan said.

VIDEL STUDY

Konnichiwa = Hello

Ja-ne = bye

Aishiteru- love

Koi- love/ or fish ( that liv in ponds or fountains.)

Akachan- babies

Gohan- food/ rice to be exact

Pan- bread

Trunks- boxers

"Ahhh I never knew that Turnks was boxer and Pan was bread…I need to tell Gohan!.. but hwy on earth would be given thse kids these names? ehhehehe!" Videl said jumped up and down the chair. She went downstairs.

Pan and Trunks both ran around as they saw Videl coming downstairs.

"AAAAAAAAAh They took my mummys mind control!?" Pan exclaimed.

"Ahhh lets run!" Turnks said grabbing her hand running outside.

"Where are they? Maybe Gohan took the babies out" Videl thought as she went back upstairs.

TV.

Meanwhile Gohan has wakened up. He looked around and had no clue why eh was covered but got over it easily and started walking outside for a stretch.

"I need to exercise in the park!" He said happily stretching and walked out the door.

OUTSIDE

"Panny? Its getting darker!!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Trunksie.. im soo scared… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she started sobbing into his shirt. Trunks wasn't normal. He was super normal (A:N lol ehhehe) he was tall, looked like he was much older and lots of girls, Pan's age had a crush on him. Trunks and Pan are like best friends. Trunks comforted Pan and they went back inside.

"Babu? Trunksie? I.. i…we ca…nt…we…cant…see.dada!!!!!!!!" she shouted and started crying louder. Trunks looked around. He realised that the weather was getting better and that he was able to see sunshine!

"Look!" Trunks pointed towards the window. They both went outside again.

12 pm BEEP BEEP.

Gohan came back in. He looked around and saw that he left the TV on.

"Ahahha, some stupid alien. I like this part" he said to himself as he fast forward the movie.

"ill leave it here" he said to himself and realised his hungry stomach.

Trunks and Pan came back inside and saw the screen shouting.

'few we are saved!"

"YAY TRUNKSIE!!! We are alright..!" Pan shouted. They happily hugged.

SUDDENLY

"THEY WILL BE BACK!!!"

"AHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They shouted….

AN: How was it? I know its taken from Rugrats, give them credit claps

Next story will be called "The lavender haired guy" it will be updated soon… UNTL THEN ENJOY!!!


End file.
